Inhuman
by o-Meep-o
Summary: Naruto is the youngest prince of Urusia. Born into the human world without knowing his true identity lands himself into a world where he knows nothing. After the vampire attack will Naruto accept the destiny ithat awaits him and his mate? Even with his gaurdians and brother at his side? Rated M for Yaoi.. SasuxNaru AU,Dark Themes, SMUT, Violence, and M-Preg.
1. Part I

OKAY! I feel like this one's a winner!

* * *

"G-Gaara! Stop!" Naruto yelled as he writhed back and forth in said red head's grasp.

"Not until you tell me where your brother is" Gaara said smiling down at the young blue-eyed, blonde haired boy.

"F-Fine! He managed to gasp out while still in the elder male's harsh tickling hands. Gaara's hand's we're removed and he propped his arm's up on his right knee by the wrist's keeping his kneeling position over the boy.

Coughing Naruto sat up one hand propping him up wile the other clutched his chest as he took in big lungfuls of air his asthma trying to take a hold of him forcefully. He glared up at his brother's friend trying to make it menacing which only caused the red head to laugh, his husky laugh filling up the silent air in the room.

"So?" Gaara asked expectantly.

"He's currently at the mall with Ino and friends". Naruto said simply lifting his head up to stare at Gaara.

"Ino and friends?" Gaara asked cocking his head to the side as if he was owl. Naruto rolled as if Gaara just asked the stupidest question ever.

"Yes" Naruto said his glare intensifying.

"Who are the friend's you dimwit" Gaara said with a impatient look on his face.

"..." Gaara sat there, waiting.

"Omg, Naruto groaned, Ita, Umm Dei, Shika, Tenma, Kibbles, Hina, And your brother Kanka".

Naruto made a fierce thinking face.

"I'm not sure why your own siblings didn't think to tell they we're taking your bestfriend to the studio movie grill inside the east mall" He finished in a rush, Immediately, he mentally face-palmed.

"Forg-" Naruto started but Gaara was already out his bedroom door hollering his thanks back to Naruto in search of his "Twin" just coupled with red hair instead of blonde, and that age difference.

Gaara was just chasing after something he couldn't have anyway. He wanted Kyu even though Kyu was madly in love with my best friend's older brother, Itachi. Naruto thought to himself as he said getting up from the floor, his socked feet making a soft scuffling against the floor polished wooden floor of his bedroom.

'Well everyone was attracted to us foxy people' Naruto snickered at his own lame joke as he dived onto his bed when he made it across the room. It was the nickname Kyu had accumulated because of his red hair and agility like a fox which only translated down to Naruto who was as fluid as his older brother along with the fierce eyes that rested in their skulls.

Naruto pulled his Iphone from the neon, glow in the dark dock, on his nightstand and plugged in his earphones switching to his playlist labeled 'I'm feeling the beat', He picked one of his favorite songs turning it up to full blast knowing good and well he could go def but he didn't care.

'Here's to never growing up' by Avril Lavigne blasted in his ears.

'Singing radio-head at the top of our lungs!'

'With the boombox blaring a we're falling in love!'

'Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk!'

'Singing here's to never growing up!'

He sang along as his head bobbed and nodded to the beat of the song.

'We'll be running down the streets yelling kiss my ass!'

'I'm like yeah whatever we're still living like that!'

'When the sun's going down we'll be raising our glass, Singing here's to never growing up!'

'Aru-o Aru-o!' He howled the song as if he was Kibbles which had him cracking up until he saw a message on his screen.

"Pein?"

He looked at the time following the text, It read 4:00 pm.

'Wow, I guess It's time to go' Naruto thought as he chuckled at Pein's blunt text.

'Bring your ass outside' Is all the text read.

Knowing what that meant Naruto got out of bed slipping on a red, sleeveless T-shirt that had a black peace sign on the front of it, pulled on some Khaki cargo-shorts and coupled it with some black, vans. Before he walked out his bedroom door he grabbed his black bandanna he used to keep his hair from his face in the summer, his house keys, cell phone and his student ID just in case.

He ran down the stairs, yanking open the unlocked door, he glared at i hand on the handle, 'Stupid Gaara' He mumbled opening the door and wiving to Pein, who sat in his sleek black mustang convertible, with he red racing stripes down the center and the red around his rims, before turning around to lock the door, pressing in the code for the padlock and turning the key in the key-hole.

Naruto mad his way around to the passenger side of the beautiful car, while tying the bandanna around his his head making sure the sides we're behind his ears, because he hated the feelings of something over his ears,he shivered when he remembered the ear muffs he was forced to wear during last years harsh winter.

Hopping in he, he looked at Pein, who in turn rolled his eyes and let the top back which made Naruto smile and whoop as he rummaged around in the glove department for his black shades, when he found them he slipped them onto his face, as Pein started to glide the car out of the long driveway, making his way down the street and towards the hop on the freeway towards Sasori's house.

Even though they we're the same age as the other's they always made plans with Naruto on Sunday's, the days when Sasuke was dragged away to some trip with his Aunt and Uncle, that Naruto new nothing about.

They clashed like ice and fire but I guess Sasuke had a thing for things like that because he always enjoyed his time with the energetic blonde, then when they we're apart, he felt sad, until the next time he saw him.

Pein looked over at the blonde who had his head tilted back against the rest attached to the seat, litterally smiling at nothing, Pein didn't interject so the ride to Sasori's was silent but peaceful as the wind lashed through their hair.

Kyu's P.O.V

Ita and Kyu led the group through the crowd of people in the north mall, they emerged from the throng of people, walking up the little three steps that led to the next part where people we're resting on the edges of the little square thing that wasn't actually for sitting but they didn't care.

The little group received open mouth stares and glances, their exotic looks mesmerizing the normal's as the made their way past the people, around the east map and towards the corner and up the escalator that led upstairs to the movie theater.

Kiba stared a girl as if she was fresh meat his canine fangs showing clearly, even though the girl didn't know she was staring down a vampire with a flirty smile, which made Hinata look directly at the girl with her unseeing eyes, giving her and lip curling sneer that said 'back the fuck off' trying to keep her fangs suppressed.

Kyu noticed the girl from his peripheral vision and glared hard, knowing red started to swim around in his gaze, which caused Ita to push him in front of him as they continued on with the group, while rubbing his thumb across the small of Kyu's back, the action calming the foxy vampire somewhat, he turned back around and followed the rest as they made their way to one of the movie showings.

Kinda satisfied with the way Kyu handle that, and the look the stranger was giving her group Hinata gave the girl a "Sweet" smile and a lttle wave turning back around to wrap her arm around Kiba's waist her purple hair swishing a little, Kiba giving the girl an 'as if' look as he slid his arm over Hina's shoulder's, pushing his free hand through his hair as they followed after Ita and Kyu.

Kyu's phone rang before he entered the theater and he turned away from the doors to answer it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He said sighing when his voice came out normal unlike when he would start forming and his voice would come out all garbled until he was completely formed.

"Kyu where are you guys!?" Gaara whined, which sounded weird coming out of his mouth because of his baritone voice.

Hearing the noise in the back round Kyu cursed thinking up a lie quickly, cursing Naruto under his breath but knew Gaara heard it because of the chuckle that came from the other end of the line.

"We're in west mall" Kyu said.

Not believing Kyu in the least Gaara said the the phone to Itachi, which at first confused Kyuubi as he handed the phone over to his boyfriend, until he remembered the kind of relationship him and his best friend had, frantically he tried to get the phone from Itachi who just held him off with one hand, as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"What's up Gaara?" Itachi asked, getting tired off fending off his smaller bf he pulled him into a hard kiss nibbling at his bottom lip which ha him going limp against Itachi who caught him around the waist. 'Gotta love that power' Ita said as he tuned back into what Gaara was saying.

"Where are you guys" Gaara asked simply his free crossed across his chest as he leaned against a near by wall, irnoring the lusty look girls and guys alike we're sending him.

"East mall movie theater" Itachi answer handging up the phone after Gaara said thanks, and sliding it into his back pocket.

Instantly Kyu was pulled out of his daze and glared wide-eyed up at Itachi, before stomping into one of the theaters as Ita stood there and waited on Gaara to get here.

"Hey!" Gaara said as he rounded the corner that lead from the escalator's, Itatchi smiled and Gaara smiled and they did their "manly" bro shake and made small talk before going into the movie with everyone else.

Naruto P.O.V

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Sasori's.

Pein poked at the sleeping Naruto who has fallen alseep with his earphones because Pein refused to play music Naruto liked while they we're in Pein's car.

Naruto grumbled something like 'five more minutes' Sasuke as Pein got out the car and went around to the other side to open Naruto's door.

He smiled deviously, and casually opened the door stepping back as Naruto fell out with a 'thump'.

"Dammit Pein!" Naruto yelled crawling across the paved drive way to get out of the car, falling in the grass as he did so.

"Well at least you know my name this time" Pein said closing the door and walking up the steps to Sasori's front door unlocking it with his own personal key. Naruto got out of the grass and followed after shortly dusting himself off after tossing his shades haphazardly back into the car.

He closed and locked the door behind him walking to the right of himself and falling down on the couch, while switching on the tv. He heard a noise in the kitchen then a scream and then something he rather not mention as he channel surfed looking for something entertaining.

Naruto heard panting behing him and looked over to find Sasori standing there with Pein's wrist in his grasp, his face blooming with red.

Naruto noticed Sasori swallowed before hey spoke.

"Hey me and Pein are just gonna go upstairs for bit kay Naruto?" He asked the blonde cutie.

Naruto blinked a couple of times before nodding slowly.

'It's not like this hasn't happened before' Naruto thought as he turned back towards the tv.

"If you get hungry here's some money" Pein said as he, plucked Sasori's fingers from his wrist, dropping the money and his keys on his younger counter part's lap. Naruto watched as he and Sasori went up stairs to basically ravish each other until Sasori got hungry or Pein fell asleep just to start it up again when he awoke.

Naruto heard some noises upstairs then silence until he heard some, not so muffled high pitched moaning coming from upstairs. Deciding he didn't wanna hear that all night he walked up to the television set and turned on the ps3 that sat in one of the cubes, switched it the video channel and put in Saints row 4, watching from his resumed seat on the couch, the screen light up playing the load screen theme song.

He turned the game up loudly, definitely muffling the sex sounds coming from upstairs, he grabbed a joystick and started the game.

Hours later, the game and tv turned off, and a sprawled Naruto on the couch awoke in search of food. He sat up grabbing the money and the keys and made his way to the door when he heard a shuffle coming down the stairs, He looked behind him to find Sasori coming down the stairs, a knowing look on his face.

Naruto's shoulders sagged a little as he handed the keys over to Sasori.

'Guess I won't be driving the car this time either' He grumbled inside his head as he walked out the door, leaving it for Sasori to lock.

He jumped over the door, since the roof hadn't been let up and snuggled down into his seat sliding his seat-belt across his body, as Sasori got into the car after he unlocked it.

"Ichiraku's?" Saosori said staring up the car. Naruto gave a eager nod as he turned on the station him a Sasori liked to listen to.

The pulled out the drive-way a drove around a few corner's and down some street's until they we're at the little Ramen Shop.

They got out, Saosri letting the top up before he actually did so, and entered the noodle place, sliding onto the seats at the bar.

Naruto took the bandanna off his head deciding that it was alright now that it was night time.

Teuchi, the owner of the Ramen Shop, comes to the bar with a wide smile on his face.

"Ah! Naruto! Good to see you my boy!" He said in his gravely voice as he wiped a towel across the bar absentmindedly.

"What can I do you for boys" Ayame said as she came to stand next to her father her brown curls cascading around her black clad shoulders.

"I'd like a bowl of Miso Pork Ramen, with extra Pork" Naruto said grinning.

"And for you Sasori?" Ayame asked looking at him with her brown doe like eyes.

"Hmms just a regular bowl of Ramen" He said tapping his chin.

"Coming right up" She said as she turned around and yelled it in Japanese to the chefs in the back, laughing when one of them yelled a joke back in the native tongue.

"It'll be out in a couple of minutes" She said when she walked bac by the boys going to clean out some beer glasses.

At least ten bowls and 2 drinks later, Naruto a Sasori we're resting their heads on the bar dozing off until Naruto's cell phone rang.

He murmured a 'brb' to Sasori and stepped outside the Ramen Shop, answering the call when he realized it was Pein.

"Hey what"s up?" Naruto said sticking his hand that still clutched the bandanna in his left front pocket, his phone in his right.

"Where's my little Sasori?" Pein said, alerting Naruto that he was pulling on his clothes from the sound of a belt buckle tinkling.

"We went out for food" Naruto answered honestly.

"Ugh, but I wasn't done with him!" Pein said Angrily, only halfheartedly, because he knew how hungry his little Sasori could get.

"Don't get mad at m-" Naruto started but yelped when a hand wrapped around his mouth dragging him back, into the dark alleyway that sat between the two businesses, his yelling muffled by the hard hand pressed to his mouth.

"Naruto?" Pein asked as he sat on the bed leaning over his knees as he slipped on his socks, with the cell phone pressed between his shoulder and neck. (I can't do that It hurts. Lol.)

"Naruto!?" Pein asked with more urgency as he stood up quickly, not realizing Naruto's phone was laying on the ground and Naruto was being attacked.

Naruto tried to fight against the hand that was keeping him from breathing, but for some fucking goddamn reason it started to rain, making everything wet and slippery and he would've fell had he not been picked up by his collar and thrown into a brick wall.

He cried out in pain a he slid down the wall his T-shirt ripping open, as the brick shredded it to pieces. He hit the ground tears rolling down his face now. His attacker now stood in front of him with a scary smile on his face, his red eyes staring into Naruto's blue ones.

"Sorry little one you'll be mine, to mate, but I don't like having to deal with force, So I'll just break you first" With that said he grabbed Naruto up by his neck, even in this state Naruto clawed at the mans hands,his face turning purple.

The man threw Naruto up in the air, jumped up, and kicked him right in the chest, through the pouring rain. Naruto screamed as he hit the back alley wall and fell down face first. He lie there limp, why he wasn't dead yet he didn't wanna know, blood trickled out of his mouth as he tried to lift himself up to know avail, his arms went numb as he couldn't breathe. Every time he tried even in the slightest he wanted to just die, the constriction to much to bare.

He lie there watching as the strange man walked up to him and lifted him up as if he weighed nothing, well he felt like nothing in that moment, Naruto saw them as he started to fade.. The sharp pearly white teeth... The last of his tears started to slide across his face as his neck was bared to the vampire.

He wanted to cry out, as the vampire bit into his neck but his vocal cords we're no longer existent, the strength of the vampire having had crushed them when the rain started. The man made a stranger gurgling sound as he drank from me, and I let him, my world dissapearing bit by broken bit.

Then he was ripped away from me and I fell back, waiting for the impact that never came, Sasori was leaning over me tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Naruto!" Saosori was crying, but you wouldn't be able to tell with the rainfall, but tears indeed we're hitting Naruto's face.

He gave him a painful, bloody smile, wishing he could wipe away Sasori's tears. Just then Pein was there taking Naruto gently out of Sasori's arms.

"Naruto, Dammit I didn't know, but you gotta stay with me Blondie" Pein said sincerely as he made his way to the field that was across the street from the row of shops.

Sasori bit the palm of his hand, held it into the air and pressed forward, a ticking sound was heard as the air around his hand started to crack, the blood slipping through them. Sasori looked behind him and almost died when he heard a whispered..

"I can't" came from Naruto's lips before he went limp in Pein's arms.

Pein looked up, a heart-breaking looking on his face, he stepped forward and tapped the blood made wall, And slowly it crumbled down and stepped forward into the moist, forested tunnel that lead to homeland.

Phew, I love this one way more than the other. Please tell me what you think in a review if you read it before today's revisions, and if you havent I'd like to hear your thoughts!

P.S. Whoever was waiting on this! I was gonna wait till Monday but got excited :( Until next time!


	2. Part II

Okay Chpt 2 up today I finished it a little earlier because I didn't change that man things. Please Enjoy. Gomen for taking down all the other chapters earlier. Chapter three will be posted soon enough. ^^

* * *

Sasori's eyes filled with tears again as he stepped into the tunnel after him the wall forming back behind them, Soon after Pein started to run towards the main force, which lie at the end of the forested cavern, Where the trees over hanged, cocooning them in.

Sasori started to do the same, but it felt like everything was going in slow motion as they ran, Sasori saw the raindrops or the clear water slip from the leaves of the large trees and slowly fall to the ground, he bowed his head and kept running after Pein, watching closely as his clothes seemed to disappear and we're replaced by crystal clear water.

The color changed to white as it slithered around his body, around his arms, down his legs and down his spine leaving his chest bare. When the water stopped moving Sasori looked down at himself already knowing what he wore. The sleeves of his native uniform we're cuffed and crystal cuff-links held them together, The back of the robe-like jacket slinked down until it hit the ground, touching the wet earth. The pants that clothed his body now hung long on his hips and tightened when they hit his ankles as if they we're Capri's. He looked up at Pein who's was Orange.

They stepped out of the cavern and right onto the small pond of water, Soon the water started to glow and ripple under their feet, The water started to stretch pushing back, until the trees behind it started to split apart. The water rose into the air, higher and higher until the water was a cylindrical spinning tornado right there on top of the water.

The sky darkened, bright, blinding colors streaking through the horizon, as the water started to take on a red hue, becoming fiercer by the minute.

"Give him to me" A feminine voice said as a naked woman with auburn colored curls that cascaded down her body, appeared in front of the spinning water. The water itself started to coil around her body, starting at her ankles, sliding up her long legs and torso. She was clothed in water by the time she reached Pein and Sasori.

"I will heal him Pein" She said when Pein made no move to hand Naruto over to her. Pein knew how this went. He's been protecting Naruto through his different lives until it was that time. That time where he'd be vulnerable. Coming of age. Slowly Pein handed Naruto over to her, the water seeping over his small frame until both him and Mother we're covered in it. She walked back towards the spinning tornado, lifting a hand to press into the walls. Intricate designs slid around the tornado. Clawed hands pulled Naruto and Mother inside. The colors that had been twirling and combing through the horizon shot down into the red water,creating a light so fierce it blinded Pein and Sasori. Everything stilled.

The light slowly dispelled. The water beneath Pein and Sasori's feet began to ripple again, seeming go in reverse as the water started to come down from the sky, revealing Naruto. His limp body bathed in white light. He floated down, out of the sky and into Pein's arms. Sasori's eyes widened as he looked over Naruto.

"His whiskers appeared Sasori whispered fiercely from behind Pein, And his fangs!"

"Take him home" Startled the two looked up to find Mother standing in front of them.

"You did well today my boy's" A smile gracing her lips as she layed a hand on Naruto's forehead. Slowly, His whiskers and fangs disappeared.

"The time has come Her face turning grim, and I am sad to say that this will not be the only attack on my son".

"I will give your brother and sisters a gift and you will back here until Naruto is full well aware of his identity". She said, her fangs protruding from under her lips.

"Shall I have to repeat this you will be dealt with". She bit into both of her hands smiling at the way the boys braced themselves, and wrapped them around Pein and Sasori's necks. Pein and Sasori cried out unable to fall to the water because of her strong hold on them, as her blood seared their skin marking them as Immortal children of the Mother of Urusaya.

Back in the human world.

Ino screamed out in pain crashing to the floor, her neck glowing a bright purple as the feather like structure of her tattoo permanently embedding itself into her skin as she writhed on the floor.

Itachi grunted in pain and braced a hand against the wall of his large shower, the other gripping his elongating hair, his powers granted to him as his tattoo burned in and weird curls around his throat. Dei and Kyu fell forward dropping the card they had been holding, as they we're passed out a chain, the color of blood depicted itself around Kyu's throat, slicing down his arm and curling around his foream, blooming into the family crest on his palm. The area around Dei's right eye lit up in yellow, a smoke it curled around his right eye, slicing through his brow, and below his eye like smoke.

Shika, Kanka and Tenmari screamed in agony their voices morphing together in a painful symphony, the power of their granted powers sliced through their chest's in a stripe of mixed colors.

Gaara growled, his eyes melted into a golden flame and his neck was marked by a golden light, leaving a pattern of star-like spots tattoo-ed around his neck.

Sasuke groaned as he fell to his hands and knees on the bed he was supposed to be sleeping in , his eyes changed, his hair grew longer, and his fangs protruded from under his lips, he fell on his back on the bed, the same marking his brother got appearing on his skin.

Kiba growled and howled in pain as he kicked his door open falling to the floor,his eyes started switching colors and the the markings on his face melted down intertwined around his neck like scratches, his sharpened nails clawing the floor as he drove them into the hard wood floors, Akamaru howled his fur bristling as he stood in front of Kiba, growing in size. His fur got darker, his ears pointier and his teeth larger.

Neji hissed and lie his head against the wall, his clear eyes gleaming like moonlight, the chain wrapped around his head glowing a bright green. Hinata came busting into the room her eyes on fire. Her Obsidian eyes burned bright in her skull as she hissed, and fell down, silver snaking around her neck multiple times, until it disappeared down her spine.

Back in Urusaya.

Mother pulled the boys to her and kissed their foreheads sealing her aspect inside them. Afterwards she pressed her hands to Naruto's abdomen. Her eyes closed. She mumbled a few a words in Urasay-ian language.

"It is time. Here lie the bestial fox spirit. I immortal Mother of Urusaya grants my son access to his memoirs!" She yelled.

Her eyes popped open glowing green. It spread from her eyes it moved, across her temples like cracks in her skin, and streaked down her face like tears. It coiled around her arms and spread through her hands pushing into Naruto. The seal on him lifted up through his clothes floating in the air until it shattered there.

"Go now, you know where to take him, I will be watching" She said falling to the surface of the water.

"I have to rest, Now. Leave". She hissed as she slipped down into the water. Pein and Sasori watched as the trees slipped back into the place and the pond was just that again. They turned on their heels and walked back down the tunnel, their homeland clothing disappeared and their casual clothing slid back onto their momentarily naked bodies. Sasori wiped his hand against the back wall of the cavern then punched through it like it was glass, it came shattering down, and they stepped through before it started to conceal itself once again. The walked back across the street hopped into the car, and started the long drive to his grandparents house. The Namikaze Legacy estate.

'I'm so glad he's okay' Sasori thought as he stared out the window. The city lights disappearing and more trees taking their place. Sasori glanced at Pein.

'He looks calmer'. Sasori let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Sorry I snapped back there Pein said looking over at his lover; It's just Naruto means a alot to me, and at that moment I couldn't handle anything negative". Sasori turned in his seat and leaned over giving Pein a light kiss on the cheek.

"He means a lot to all of us, all thirteen of his guardians.. And Sasuke".

"We'll have to call them to let them know won't we?" Sasori asked with an inquiring eyebrow.

"Oh no. They'll know what to do Pein said with a smile on his face; That's the power of the Immortal link".

Kakashi's P.O.V

"K-Kashi!" Yelled an aroused Iruka as he came all over his mate's hand dragging his nails across his back, falling back against the king-sized bed, with a black satin canopy enclosed around it.

Kakashi groaned, as his thrusts slowed down and he pulled out of Iruke with a resounding pop, sliding his large hand through his sweat damp hair. He sat at the edge of the bed pulling on a random pair a silk pj bottoms.

"They're coming aren't they?" Iruka asked getting out of the bed and pulling on the top of Kakashi's sleep wear.

Kakashi nodded pulling his Iruka into a soft kiss before walking out the double doors, down the dark corridor, around the corner and to the front doors to great his god son, with Iruka in tow.

An hour later they arrived at the estate. Pein stopped at the front gates. A password type thing appeared and he bit into his wrist holding it over the screen. It glowed red for a sec before the gates cracked and slid open. Pein cruised down the cobblestone pathway until he reached the large fountain. He drove around it once and parked on the left side. He and Sasori hopped out the car, Pein reached in the back and carefully picked up the still unconscious Naruto. The door opened and Iruka came rushing out in only a sleeping shirt, a fresh wound apparent on his neck. Even in this predicament that made Sasori and Pein snicker, earning them a death flare. Kakashi came out then, in only a pair of sleeping pants his chest covered in scratch marks. He smiled and his fangs glistened in the moonlight.

"Sasori, Pein, Welcome" Kakashi said. He walked over to them taking Naruto from Peins arms.

"T-Thank you sir" Sasori said, fumbling over his words when he saw Kakashi's back as he started walking back inside the main house. Iruka shrugged when the boys looked at him giving them a 'what can I say look' he winked and followed Kakashi. Both boys looked at each other before before they walked in after their elders. All they could say was wow. The floor of the foyer was covered in golden granite. The Namikaze family seal seated right in the center. Past that rested the curving grand staircase's, which also had golden granite bedded into them, which he followed Sasori, Kakashi and Iruka up. A million doors rested up and down the wide corridor.

They walked up to one that lied in the center of the rest. Iruka opened the big wooden door and stepped inside. 'This room looked just like Naruto's room at home' Pein thought to himself. Kakashi walked to the left side of the room where Naruto's bed rested. 'Yep that's a burnt orange comforter' Pein thought. Kakashi laid Naruto down on the king-sized bed, pulling off his shoes and shirt and pulling up the cover. He walked back over to Pein and the others still looking over his shoulder at Naruto.

Sasori's P.O.V

"He'll wake up in a few days" Kakashi stated.

"When he does, he won't remember anything that happened" Iruka said.

"His mother unleashed the fox did she not?" Tsunade said from behind the boys startling them. Jiraya laughed from behind her and she elbowed him. Sasori nodded choking back his laughter.

"Well he is now Immortal Jiraya said straightening his suit and pushing his white hair back from his face; but unlike you, his gaudians, he is still harm-able during his coming of age time".

"We'll need you to protect Naruto as if your lives depended on it during this stage... Well until he and Sasuke mate" Iruka said. Sasori and Pein nodded in Unison.

"Great now that that's settled me and Iruka have something to finish" Kakashi said pulling the smaller male from the room. Tsunade and Jiraya snickered at the look on Iruka's face he passed by them.

"Now then there many rooms to accommodate you guys up here Tsunade said turning on her heels expecting the boys to follow; make yourself at home" she said as she walked down one of the grand staircases. Her heels clicking on the granite surface.

"Oh and don't forget!" Tsunade started.

"Everything goes back to normal when he wakes up, even though all of you guys will move out here, you will goto the same school, do your same activities, do you understand?" Jiraya asks looking up from the bottom of the staircase.

"Yes Grandfather" Pein said mentally rolling his eyes.

"I saw that" Jiraya said as he walked off to another part of the mansion with Tsunade. Pein's eye's bugged for a sec before he grabbed Sasori's hand and pulled him down one of the darker ends of the corridor. He opened the door to one at the end of the hall and pulled Sasori in. He gave Sasori a kiss then ran and dived for the large bed. Sasori laughed and hopped in after Pein snuggling closer to him.

'Wake up soon Naruto' Sasori thought to himself as he and Pein fell into a dreamless sleep.

Did you like this one better!? All reviews of any kind are appreciated!


	3. Part III

Hai Hai My Peeps c: I will be uploading 2 chappies today sorry for the wait I was without internet on Monday and I couldn't find my laptop yesterday, and my bestie William refused to let me use his unless I was getting ready to video game T.T" Can you believe that!? Well here's chapter three the revised edition! On with the story!

* * *

Naruto woke up. He groaned, pressing his hands to his temple as he slipped his head from under the mountain of pillows.

He held his hands up blocking the sun that was coming from three large, arching windows, on the left side of the room right across from his bed where it sat against a far wall, away from the door leading out of the bedroom. The black curtains that we're hanging there, we're pulled back and tied by orange ribbons. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Naruto got out of the bed and walked across the room, almost slipping on the orange plush rug in the center of the wooden floor, to get to the bathroom.

"Where am I?" Naruto skimmed his fingers over the steel desk that sat in the corner, right of the entrance to the bathroom, then he ran his fingers over the laptop and other things that sat there. Naruto remembered that he had to go to go to the bathroom so he walked through the shutting it after himself.

Five minutes later, Naruto came out of the bathroom with his hair brushed, his teeth brushed, and since he figured, well im in here might as well shower, but now he was in search of a pair of clothes.

"Looking for these?" A feminine voice asked, a mixture of male and female, it sounded like to Naruto's ears.

Startled Naruto looked over to where the person stood, gripping the towel around his waist tighter. Ino stood in the center of his room, her blonde curls cascading down and around her waist, and a smirk on her pretty blue-eyed face.

"Naruto you should get dressed" She said dragging out the 'o', as she walked towards him, her spiky black combat boots making heavy footfalls resound in the large room as they fel on the wooden floor.

Ino turned around and walked towards the door, opening it to reveal the dark prince in all his "human" glory.

"Ah! Sasuke you scared me" Ino said as light smile playing on her lips.

"Sure I did Ino" Sasuke murmured a smirk visible on his lips as he slipped past her into the room.

"Where's Naruto?" The raven asked walking over to the bed a sitting down, switching on the flat screen TV, that hung over Naruto's dresser.

"Bathroom, Changing" She said as she walked out the door her hair swishing behind her.

"Bye, Sasuke!" She called back, her mixed voice flitting back through the air.

"Your only going downstairs" Sasuke murmured more to himself than to her, but he know she heard me by the way she laughed as she hopped down one of the curving grand staircases. 'Her hearing is just to dam good to be a half-ling' Sasuke thought as he turned it on NCIS, not really watching it just more so passing the time until the blonde came out of the bathroom.

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Sasuke said aloud looking over as the door to the bathroom slid open.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he ran and jumped on the bed where his best friend rested.

Before Naruto could jump Sasuke with his happiness he held up a hand signaling for Naruto to wait, Got off the bed, and held out his arms for his childish best friend. Naruto jumped into Sasukes embrace, more like tackled, but that was the blonde's way of giving a 'hug' when he really missed someone.

Sasuke's arms enclosed around the blondes neck and he rested his head atop Naruto's.

"I assume you missed me?" Sasuke said pulling back to look down at his blonde friend.

"I know you we're only gone a day, but I always miss my best friend, I mean your like the only one I have" Naruto said scratching the back of his head while he laughed nervously.

"Naruto today is Wednesday" Sasuke said giving Naruto a wide-eyed look.

"Sasuke you teme, today is Monday, I went with Pein to Sasori's, like I do every Sunday... Then we.. Then we.." Naruto racked his brain trying to figure out what he did on Sunday, until he double over and fell side ways on the ground, groaning in Pein and holding his head.

"Naruto! Naruto! What's wrong?" Sasuke asked frantically, without getting a answer he picked the boy up and layed him on the bed pressing his lips to Naruto's.

"Dormite" Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips,the blonde stopped moving, a peaceful look on his face.

Sasuke tucked Naruto in, he stated to pull back from the boys face but something wafted to his nose, it smelled good and enticing. The raven's nose traveled to Naruto's neck and he licked it, then Naruto's jaw, and his lips. The boy beneath him groaned but showed no signs of waking up so Sasuke continued. He bit pulled Naruto's bottom lip between his teeth, he couldn't help himself. Slowly he kissed Naruto, pressing his lips firmly to the sleeping blonde's, His body instinctively slid on top of Naruto's as he continued his assault on Naruto's lips, sliding his tongue over the little plump ones under his.

When Naruto moaned, parting his lips and sliding his hands into his ravenous locks, Sasuke didn't think anything of it, he just slid his tongue int Naruto's mouth sliding it around the warmth he found inside. His pants started to grow to tight as he ground down into the boy, bestiality taking over his mind he bit Naruto's lips, not realizing his eyes started swirling, his teeth had elongated or the new burning sensation around his neck, So he when Naruto gasped and his eyes popped open Sasuke was totally taken aback. He was so far gone he didn't notice he wasn't being summoned, he got off the bed and walked hurriedly out of the room, pulling his hands through his long hair frustratedly.

A hand touched his shoulder and he looked over to find his brother giving him a concerned look, Sasuke looked away and walked into his room which was right next to Naruto's with Itatchi right behind him. Itachi closed and locked the door behind him.

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Why the fuck am I being summoned right now?" Sasuke asked as he stood in the center of his room his brother right beside him, waiting.

Their blood red eyes changed, glowed, their skin paling and hardening to porcelain. Red and black inklings slithered along their arms, up their face and through their raven hissed when one bit into his forearm drawing blood.

"Mother, Mother, Mother wants to see you" They whisked.

Slowly the door to homeland appeared in front of them, and as they pressed forward through the wide door the inklings disengaged from their skin. Itachi's and Sasuke's black ravenous locks curled and cascaded down their bare backs, their blue jeans contorted and melted away being replaced by black slacks. The boots Sasuke had been wearing crinkled away like paper leaving his feet bare to cush into the moist earth of the black forest - Itachi already having been bare foot-, Sasuke stared over at his brother as black slithered down his right arm, and down both of his brother's arms, passing through their palms as if the blackness was a needle until the brother's could feel the Sharingan searing the palms of their hands.

The darkness stretched down over his shoulders, the lines curving in some until they came to a point before disappearing into his pants, the back was stitched together, blood slithering through the wounds the inklings bestowed upon Itachi as they attached themselves to his body, but not once did Ita make a sound he just looked back over towards his brother, both of their head popping up when they heard the cawing in the backround coming closer. They both bowed their heads when the familiar warmth settled down of the crowns of their heads. Both boys kept their heads bowed until they felt the coldness of their princely crowns settle in, and the cold chain pressing and dripping down in intervals around their heads.

As they stood at the entrance way of the alcove a little mass of black matter started to twirl in the center of the black pond that rested in front of them, they bowed their heads once again. Hands reached out and lifted their chins, their red eyes stared up into their mother's black one's

"Sasuke, my youngest, Itachi my eldest" She said with a smile as she slid her hands back into her black lace robes.

"Mother" Sasuke and Itachi said in unison, it coming out in more of a lisp in favor of the fangs in their mouths.

"The time has come, I'm sure your aware of that" She said all business now.

She tilted both of their chins up and turned them from side to side admiring the red smoke-like tattoo that now adorned her son's.

"Kushina really did a number on you guys" Their mother said with a giggle as she pushed her purplish bangs back from her face, cocking her head to the side, making the crown floating atop her head glimmer in the moonlight.

"You as the youngest prince of the dark realm will mark the youngest prince of the light realm, as your brother did with the eldest" She said, a dark glimmer entering her eyes.

"You shall succeed in your task or you and your brother will be dammed for all eternity" Her voice rising an octave. Sasuke bowed his head, unlike his brother who didn't fear the wrath of his mother at all.

"Oh no, no, no, there will be none of that" she soothed, now talking through her own set of fangs.

"Yes mother" He said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Kushina has released the partial seal on the boy just as she did on Kyuu, now you must woo him soon, and protect him all the same or the kids will not be born around the right time" She finished her dark eyes getting wider.

"Naruto and Kyuubi must unite and give birth at the same time or we will never be tied! , now must I state this again to you or your brother, well I'll just let your father handle that" She laughed a devious smile crossing her face.

"Where is father?" Sasuke asked in wonderment. Mikoto giggled like a little school and pointed down.

"He's resting up after last night" She said a freaky glint in her eyes. Sasuke would've gagged had he not been in the presence of his mother. She raised the palms of both of her hands, a ball of black matter starting to take form in each. She pressed the darkness to Sasuke's and Itachi's chest and they flew back, through the tunnel, his human form returning and he fell back into his room, all the while listening to his mother laugh.

"Ita" Sasuke said before he passed out on his floor.

"Sasu-" Itachi said before he too fell into the darkness.

Naruto's Dream P.O.V

'Teme.. What do you think your trying to pull?' Bubbled from Naruto's lips as he curled under the cover's so he wouldn't be facing Sasuke.

"I love you Naruto, I just couldn't show it until it was time" Sasuke murmured to the holed-up blonde.

"What do you mean until it was time"? Naruto said sitting up in the bed.

Sasuke started to say something, but darkness surrounded him until Naruto couldn't see the raven anymore.

Naruto screamed in pain, his read eyes dilating as he writhed on the bed gripping the sides of his head.

It isn't time for you to remember yet Naruto" Tsunade whispered to the boys ear as Jiraiya pulled his hand away from the boys still writhing form.

Tsunade stood, pressing a soothing kiss to Naruto's forehead before she turned towards the others shoo-ing them out of the room.

"He'll be fine" Jiraiya assured the other's as he a Tsunade losed the boys door and made their way down the stairs, away from the worried group of teens.

"Come Come you guys" Tsunade yelled.

"Breakfast is almost done being prepared" Jiraiya said as he and Tsunade rounded the side of the right staircase heading in the large dining area in the back of the mansion.

The others followed suit, except for Kyuubi, Itachi noticed and Sasuke.

'Wake up soon, Naruto' Kyuubi sighed out before he grabbed Itachi's hand and lead him down the stairs with the others, Sasuke following close behind.

There's the third chapter of Inhuman for Yah!

I would really like to hear your thoughts in a review guys, To let me know that you like it or even if your reading it! I mean I do like that I get Fave's and Follows but I like reading that you enjoy it too! But please don't leave reviews like "I'm confused" without being signed in or some crap like that because that's irritating when I can't ask you what's so confusing -_-


	4. Part IV

Okay here's chapter four also! Please Enjoy! Excuse any mistakes I didn't really re check this one because I wanted to just re-post it after number three!

* * *

"Naruto! Naruuuuto!" Kushina yelled for her child waving her hands frantically as she stood at the edge of the park while a little version of Naruto played in a sandbox. Said little boy looked up, his big eyes searching for the voice of his mother. He dropped the toys he was currently holding in his hand, back into the sand box when he finally found his mother standing next to his tall father, and ran to them a toothy smile lighting up his face. He jumped into his mothers awaiting, outstretched arms and giggled when she tickled his stomach, drool spilling forth out his mouth.

Naruto made a 'Uh Oh' face and his mother dabbed it away with his toddler blanket that was draped over her shoulder.

"Alright let's get going you two" Minato, Naruto's father and Kushina's husband, said a grin on his face as he took his son from Kushina and sat him atop his shoulders while the little boy gripped his hair tightly.

"I know I said to hold on but not so tight little guy!" Minato squeed out wincing at the abuse to his scalp. Little Naruto only laughed and tugged harder making his father groan in pain as they started to walk down the nicely paved sidewalk that led to the parking lot. Kushina laughed at the look of relief her husband gave her when she took Naruto from atop his shoulders as he bent down low enough for her to grab the little one. She opened the backdoor to the car and settle the little Blondie in his car seat, buckling the clip in between his legs after clipping the ones down over his shoulder. She gave the little three year old a kiss on the forehead before she walked around to the passenger side of the car and hopped in buckling her seat belt.

"Let's go home honey" She said with a smile.

"Let's" Minato said putting the car in reverse and backing out of the park parking lot. Thirty minutes later they arrived at their large suburban house. Minato parked the car in the long curving drive-way and went to the back of the car to get Naruto while Kushina went inside the house to get the bed ready. Minato unbuckled the sleeping form of Naruto and carefully pulled him out of the car laying his little head on jis broad shoulders. Locking the car he made his way up the stone path to his front door and stepped through shutting and locking the door behind him. He walked around the staircase that led to their upstairs kitchen and walked into Naruto's room. He layed the little guy down and pulled the baby blanket halfway up his tummy before he turned to walk out if the room, but Kushina was there, a slim black box with a blood-red intricate design engraved into all sides of it.

'_No, it's to soon_' Minato thought aloud as he rushed to Kushina taking the box from her hands. As soon as he touched the box the pattern came to life. It started to recoil from one side, and the side in question popped open an inch. Smoke fumed through the small opening, until a different smell wafted to his nose making him cover his mouth as his fangs started to elongate. He dropped the box, and it shattered as if it was glass, waking the sleeping Naruto in his crib, who started to cry, Kushina rushed over to him, gathering him into her arms watching as the glass melted away and left nothing but blood on the wooden floor.

From it, a rose bloomed and floated into the air in between them. Slowly, the petals started to fall until they all rested in the pool of blood on the floor.

"Your five years are up, as are ours" A deep voice whispered, shocking Minato and Kushina. They turned hissing, until they saw who it was.

"Fugaku, Mikoto, We really have to return so soon?" Kushina asked with a pained voice.

"We all have to, we have to let the prince grow, and this time without us" With that said five figures, stepped from behind them seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hello mother" Kyuu spoke softly as went over to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Father" he spoke giving him a sad smile. Mikoto stepped back and pointed to two strangers, because they already knew Sasuke and Itachi, a smile on her pretty face.

"Gaara, Pein, say hello to the King and Queen of Urusaya, the light realm" She said giving the two men a look. They smile, their fangs easily seen in the dimly lit room.

"My liege" They said in unison bowing their heads kneeling on the floor.

"Rise" Minato said his voice already changing.

"Kushina, Naruto" Minato said giving his wife a daring look. With a trembling lip she handed Pein her youngest born and stepped back to stand next to her husband and the Uchiha's.

"Take care of my babies" She said her voice taking on a weird ring, Kyuu giving her a weird look.

"Or I will send you two to the depths of hell like the demons you are" She said with a innocent smile as water started to swirl around her and Minato's feet while dark matter swirled around the Uchiha's. The two men swallowed audibly and nodded, all of them covering their ears as the women let our piercing, garbled howls and the men yelled as if they were on fire from the inside out.

**Then there was nothing**.

"Mama? Papa?" The youngest of the bunch mumbled his lips trembling as his eyes watered. Loudly, he started to wail tears running down his face. Pein pressed his lips to Naruto's mumbling a soft 'sleep' before the baby passed out in his arms. He ruffled the blonde tuff of hair the baby had on his head before he looked around at the other guys and led them out of the house. He noticed Kyuu stop and grab something from the wall but didn't comment on it. They all hopped inside the suv, Pein handing Naruto over to Kyuu so he could drive. That night they left the city of water and headed off to Konoha city where the others rested in wait.

Naruto's P.O.V

"Jeez Naruto you sure know how to sleep" Naruto heard a voice saying poking at his side.

"Shap" Naruto grumbled rolling away from the hand. A certain red head snickered, then jumped on top of Naruto bouncing up and down his legs clamped on the sides of Naruto. Naruto's eyes popped open blazing a fiery red as he kicked the red head off him grumbling as he sat up scratching his head.

"Stay off me you crazy fox" Naruto grumbled as he hopped off the bed and padded across the room to the bathroom to take a whazz.

"Well your my brother so your a crazy fox too" Kyuu mumbled, laying with his back to the bed while his head hung over the edge so he saw everything upside down. Naruto came out the bathroom, the pj's on his body hanging loosely off his shoulders and low on his hips.

"Whatever" Naruto sighed out rubbing his eyes, while running his hands through his messy blonde hair. He walked to the door and would've opened it had Kyuu not been keeping him from doing so.

"Move Kyuubi" Naruto growled out his eyes returning to the red from before.

'_He doesn't know he's doing it. He doesn't know he's doing it_'. Kyuubi sighed inwardly.

"Before you walk out their there's something I have to tell you" The red head said. Naruto gave him a curiously look buy waited for him to continue.

"We aren't at home, so things maybe look a little different, like haven't you noticed this room is way bigger than yours back home?" Kyuu asked. Naruto must just have realized because his eyes widened when he looked around at the interior of the room.

"Eww what an ugly orange" Was all Naruto replied with as he stared at the walls. Kyuu laughed and opened the door holding it open for the shorter blonde-haired version of him. Naruto walked out and didn't know he walked to fat until he ran into the other side of the corridor.

"Kyuu turn on some lights!".. Naruto whined rubbing his face. Laughing Kyuubi, flicked a switch and the little lanterns that littered the walls flickered on, bathing the hall way in light. Naruto looked left and right oogling all the doors on the top floor.

"Where are we?" Naruto asking turning to his older brother.

"Grandma and Granpa's" Kyuubi stated placing his hands on his brothers shoulders and leading him down the corridor to the opening of the right staircase.

"We have those?" Naruto asked honestly surprised. Kyuubi laughed, a big hearty one that had him slapping his knee like an old person.

"What are you laughing for I'm serious!" The blonde fumed continuing down the hall.

"Wow!" Naruto said as he stood at the opening of the curving staircase.

"Kyuu this is gold marble!" Poking at the marble, that settled in the center of the dark wood of the steps, with his socked toe as if it was gonna bite him.

"Oh my gosh I wanna slide down the stairs!" And before his brother could stop him the blonde was on the railing, sliding away, landing face first on the hard marble of the foyer.

"Learn to stick the landing" Kyuu said as his his black sneakered feet passed Naruto's line of sight. He picked Naruto up by his sleeping shirt and dragged him across the long foyer, past the left staircase and around it to the back of the mansion where everyone was enjoying lunch. It was chaos. Maids we're running back and forth making sure everyone had everything they needed. Rolls we're being tossed across the room, one visably hitting Kiba in the face, who in turn growled and threw three back which got him a smack in the back of the head by Ino.

"Naruto-sama, your awake" A maid said walking up to him.

'_Man she's tall_' Naruto thought not noticing how everyone in the room seemed to pause and stare only at him. Turning slowly Naruto cocked his head staring at the others.

"What?" He asked. Everyone laughed and conversation started back up again.

"Naruto-sama is there anything you'd like?" The maid asked watching the blonde.

"Pein" Naruto said looking around the large dining room.

"Oh i'm afraid Pein-sama and Sasori-sama are still asleep" The maid said.

"Is Sasuke?" Naruto asked and immediately he was pulled from behind his brother and into a hug.

"Naruto" Sasuke said kissing the top of his blonde's head.

"Are you hungry?" He asked pulling the blonde towards the kitchen, with the maid in tow.

"Uh kinda" Naruto said blushing at the hold his friend had on his hand.

"What would you like?" Sasuke asked waving over Nanami, the maid came over all ears.

"Ramen" Naruto said with big 'O' face like he had almost forgotten his favorite food.

"On it" Nanami said rushing off to another part of the kitchen. Just then Pein walked in, his hair messy and breathing UN-even. He pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"How'd you sleep?" Pein asked once he pulled back.

"Well I saw my parents" Naruto started, everyone in the manor stiffened, going unnoticed by the clueless blonde.

"And Sasuke's parents" Sasuke wide-eyed, looked at the blonde who was tapping his chin with his finger.

"It was such a weird dream" The blonde finished, everyone relaxed and went back their activities.

"Oh hey Ita" Naruto said waving to the older raven his blue eyes glistening.

"Hello Naruto" He said, a genuine smile on his face

"Well we have to go shopping soon" A new voice said, the little group turned to see Tsunade standing in the entrance way.

"Obaa-san!?" Naruto yelled walking up to the blonde woman.

"What are you doing here!?" He asked.

"I live here brat" Tsunade said pushing the blonde away by the skin of his face.

"Your my Gramma?!" Naruto asked using the same word he used when he refused to pronounce his d's.

"No shit" Tsunade said earning her a shocked look from all of the teens standing before her.

"Now as I said before, we having shopping to do soon, more like you guys with the supervision of Iruka and Kakashi, but whatever" Tsunade said

"So eat up" She said grabbing the bowl of ramen from Nanami who had yet to say anything. Tsunade handed the bowl of ramen to Naruto after thanking Nanami and led Naruto back into the dining room sitting him om the window seat where you could see the large back yard with the equally large swimming pool with attached Jacuzzi.

"There's a pool!" Naruto squeed out in between his slurp of noodles. Sasuke, Kyuubi, and Itatchi smiled to Pein and Sasori giving them curt nods before they left to go find Kakashi and Iruka for their outing. Five bowls or ramen, some yelling, punching, cursing, and thirty minutes later, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, Deidra, Sasuke, Itachi, Kyuubi, Pein, Sasori, Tenmi, Kanka, and Shikamaru along with Iruka and Kakashi rolled out of the the gates to the manor in three all black suvs with tinted windows dor their shopping trip.

Well I hope you enjoyed chapter four also! I wont have chapter five out for a little bit because I got paranoid that William would come over and find me on his laptop so I didn't finish :O Sew Me! He's such a scary blonde guy T.T"

Love Lori-Chan


End file.
